Tsunade (Paul Dy)
Tsunade was the Fith Hokage and the Descendant of the great Senju Clan and she was one of the Legandary Sannin and she was in the Japanese Myths. Background Tsunade is the first granddaughter of the First Hokage: Hashirama Senju, and his wife Mito Uzumaki, as well as the grandniece of the Second Hokage: Tobirama Senju, leading others to call her "Princess" (姫, Hime). In her childhood, she was spoiled by Hashirama, who doted on his first grandchild, and was even taught how to gamble by the great shinobi. She, along with Jiraiya and Orochimaru, are also former students of the Third Hokage. Like Team Kakashi, Tsunade and her team-mates were given the bell test, which Jiraiya failed and was subsequently tied to a log. Tsunade taunted him before leaving. At some point, she almost killed Jiraiya after he was caught peeping on her while she was in the hot springs, breaking both of his arms, six of his ribs and ruptured several internal organs. Ever since then, Jiraiya has been very careful to suppress his perverted ways around Tsunade. Jiraiya mentions that this is one of only two times he has ever been close to death. During the Second Shinobi World War, prior to meeting the Ame Orphans, Tsunade and her team-mates fought Hanzō, who gave them the title of Konoha's "Three Legendary Shinobi" (伝説の三忍, Densetsu no Sannin), the Sannin, as a reward for surviving their battle with him while everyone else in the group died easily. On her own merit, Tsunade became famous for frequently counteracting all of Chiyo's poisons, earning the Sunakagure kunoichi's contempt for it. Furthermore, according to Jiraiya, Tsunade's unrivalled skills as a warrior and a medic were the reason Konoha won the war. However, Tsunade suffered painful losses prior to the Second Shinobi World War ending. The tragic turn of events began when younger brother Nawaki was killed in action the day after his twelfth birthday, receiving their grandfather's crystal necklace which she gave him in the hopes that it would help him achieve his dream of becoming Hokage. This event resolved Tsunade to advocate for the inclusion of medical-nin to be incorporated into teams that were on the battlefield but unable to as Hiruzen informs her the conflict makes it impossible for them to utilise resources or the time to train such ninja. It was by that time that a discouraged Tsunade met Dan Katō who seconds her request of focusing on finding ways to save their comrades' lives on the battlefield. In time, finding herself and Dan have similar ideals, Tsunade fell in love with him. As a sign of her affection, and in the hopes that this time it would help make his dreams come true, Tsunade gave him Hashirama's necklace prior to his death, with the necklace returning to her possession, rumoured as a cursed item that kills anyone other than Tsunade who wears it. Developing hæmophobia which renders her unable to take part in any more battles, the deaths of both Nawaki and Dan disillusioned Tsunade to see the Hokage title as nothing but a fool's position. With these changes of ideals, Tsunade left Konoha with Dan's niece, Shizune, taking her on as her apprentice who became one of the few people Tsunade truly trusts. Tsunade also came to own a pet pig, Tonton which she leaves mostly to Shizune's care. In the anime, Tsunade met the Fourth Raikage, A, after he and his followers were ambushed by the ninja of the Nokizaru Group and needed her help to remove an Exploding Insects implanted in A and one of his followers. However, due to her phobia, Tsunade had Shizune carry out the surgery while she oversaw it until a bit of blood splattered on her and she excused herself from the room, going outside to calm herself down. Family *Hashirama Senju- Grandfather (Deceased) *Dan Kato- Lover (Deceased) *Nawaki- Brother (Deceased) *Shizune- Apprentice *Paul Gekko- Parallel Self 'References' *Tsunade Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Fanon Category:Game Characters